Sora's Secret
by daretodreamxox
Summary: Sora has a secret he's not so willing to share with Kairi. Kairi is confused and angry that he won't share it with her. Riku is in the middle of it all and thinks the whole situation is absolutely hilarious. Oh, what a mess...[SoraxKairi] Complete.
1. Sora Has a Secret

A/N: Okay, just so you all know, it took me FOREVER to get this story uploaded. xD I was so close to giving up. So I hope you like it.

It's more than one chapter but I dunno if I'm going to continue, actually. Should I? You tell me.

Reviews, please!

**Chapter One: Sora Has a Secret**

The wind was blowing lightly, making Kairi's auburn hair flow in the wind slightly. She sighed; she had a lot to think about lately. She thought when they got home to Destiny Islands things would be just like before. But obviously that wasn't the case. Otherwise she would be with Riku and Sora right now. But she wasn't. She was alone on the beach.

Over the past few days Sora had been acting strange. It scared her a little because he wasn't telling her the whole story and she was wondering what was wrong with him. But he wouldn't tell her. Whenever she asked it was always the same answer, 'I'm fine', well, that wasn't good enough for her. She knew Sora and she knew that wasn't the truth.

It frustrated her. If he was truly her best friend why couldn't she just tell him? Why did everything have to be so difficult? She had basically just been re-united with him after a year and they had just returned to Destiny Islands; shouldn't they be back to normal? Shouldn't they enjoy the peace while it still lasted? But no. It just couldn't be that way, could it?

She was beginning to think she was making this bigger than it was. Maybe it would just take time for things to go back to normal. Maybe she should just wait. Kairi sighed in frustration. Waiting.

She had done a lot of waiting. Waiting for Sora to return. Somehow that hadn't worked out for her. She had ended up spending a lot of her time crying. Waiting was probably not one of Kairi's strong points. She was more of a make-things-happen kind of person not a wait-for-it-to-happen kind of person.

She was at a loss. Should she confront Sora and demand the truth and not give up until she got it? Should she wait and suffer not knowing until he decided to tell her? She wasn't sure. Her thoughts didn't go on much longer, however.

"Hey, Kairi," a deep voice said from beside her. She smiled.

"Hey, Riku," she greeted, "what's up?" Riku shrugged, grinning.

"I was about to ask you that," he said, and then he sighed. "Kairi, is something wrong? Because you've been kind of…" he paused, looking for a word, "distant." Kairi sighed.

"I guess I have been. It's not me, though. It's someone else." Riku grinned. "Would this _someone_ happen to have chestnut hair, blue eyes and carry around a Keyblade?" Kairi rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. "Well, then. What do you think's wrong with him? I didn't notice anything…" Kairi was a little surprised at that.

"Really?" she asked. "Because he's been kind of, well, distant, I guess. I mean he can't really talk to me without looking away! And whenever I ask him what's wrong he also says the same thing." She folded her arms over her chest and tried to impersonate Sora, "'Kairi, I'm fine'. Seriously, how can I help him if he won't tell me what's wrong?" Riku burst out laughing, which caused Kairi to hit him on the arm.

"Oh, nice…hah…Kairi impression there, Kairi." Riku smirked and regained himself. "Kairi, I think I know what's wrong with Sora." Kairi looked excited.

"Really? Well, tell me, Riku!"

"Nope."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why, Riku!" she demanded angrily.

"Because you need to figure it out yourself. Or wait until he confesses. And anyways, it's more fun for me if I don't tell you." Kairi playfully punched him in the arm, glaring at him.

"Whatever, Riku. But I will figure it out!" Riku laughed, before getting up.

"I'm sure you will, Kai," he said, before walking away, smirking. Kairi rolled his eyes at her friend.

"You know he never changed." Kairi smiled at that. At least it was one thing in her life that hadn't changed.

---

It was dark out by now and the sun had set. Kairi was on the beach again. When she needed to think it seemed to be the best spot to go. The sound of the ways splashing lightly on the beach calmed her and made it easier to think something through. Now she definitely needed it.

Sora. She still couldn't figure it out. Why would he act like that? It didn't make any sense to her at all. Maybe she was just clueless. She sighed. Yeah, that was probably it. She was clueless.

A sound of footsteps was heard behind but she didn't even look. She knew who it was. "Hey, Sora," she said, a little sadly, when he sat down. He turned his head to her. "Hey, Kairi," the same, detached voice he had been using. She sighed inwardly.

"What brings you here?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I came to think. What about you?" 'Well, at least we're talking,' Kairi thought to herself.

"The same," she said, smiling. "The beach is a good place to think, right? I mean…it's calming. And when you look up the sky and see all the stars while still listening to the waves…it's beautiful." Her smile grew and she was happy to look at his face and see that he was smiling too. At least she was getting _somewhere_.

"Sora, what's been going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been distant. Avoiding me, even. I know something's up, Sora. Please answer me for real this time. No, 'I'm fine'. No, 'nothing is wrong'. The truth and only the truth. Please, Sora," she said, her eyes pleading. Sora felt his heart pound in his chest.

"Kairi, I…" Kairi waited, even though every second seemed like an hour and she was hanging on his words, "can't tell you," he finished. Kairi couldn't stop herself. She sighed in frustration and stood up, surprising Sora.

"Sora, how could you do this?" she fumed angrily. "How could you do this to me, to us?! We just got back home after all this time and you do this to me?" she glared at him. "Do you know how long I waited to see you? Do you know how much I care about you, Sora?! Do you?" she shook her head sadly. "I don't know what is wrong with you but I thought you trusted me enough to tell me."

"But, Kairi---"

"Goodnight, Sora." She walked away, leaving him dumbfounded on the beach, with his mouth wide open.

---

Kairi sat alone on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. She felt hot, salty tears flow down her eyes.

'Why don't you trust me, Sora?'


	2. Consulting Doctor Riku

A/N: I had the second chapter already written so I just decided to put it up. xD I don't know how long it will take me to write the next chapter, probably not very long, but I'll try to make it longer if I can. I realize that most of this is dialogue. Hah. Oh well. Sorry if it's boring, I try. I'll try to do better.

Reviews, please? If you review I'll love you! P Contructive critism is always welcome. Notice the word **contructive**. Hah.

Well, on with the story!

**Chapter Two: Consulting Doctor Riku**

It was the next day. Sora didn't sleep the night before; he couldn't. The only thing on his mind was Kairi and how horrible he felt. He thought keeping his little secret from her would help. Well, obviously it hadn't. It had just made it worse.

Sora was desperate. What was he to do now? He was sure if he tried to talk to Kairi she wouldn't listen. Sometimes it was best to let her calm down for a while, think things out, and then talk. Usually Kairi was an extremely sweet, funny, sensitive girl; but when she was angry or upset she could be deadly.

Sora sighed. He needed help. He walked around the island aimlessly, looking for his friend. No, not Kairi. Riku. When he finally spotted him leaning against a tree he ran up to him. Riku gave him a light smile, well, actually it was more like a smirk, when he spotted him. "Hey, Sora."

"Hey, Riku." There was silence for a while before Sora obviously couldn't take it anymore. "Riku, I need help! See, there's something I've been wanting to tell Kairi since, well, forever and now when I finally think I _should_ tell her I _can't_ tell her! It's so messed up and now she's all mad at me and last night she yelled and ran home and now I feel so bad for it and I don't know what to do! Riku, help me!" He said quickly and then took a deep breath. Riku laughed. He didn't say anything for a while. Sora sighed. "Well?"

"Well, I caught about two seconds of that. Slow down and repeat yourself and maybe I can help," he said, smirking. Sora sighed in frustration but nonetheless repeated himself slower than before. When he was done he looked at Riku expectantly. "Well, I think there's only one thing you can do right now, Sora."

"And that would be…?"

"Well, tell her. Obviously she wants to know. Not telling her will only make her angrier."

"But, it's not that easy, you know!" Riku smirked.

"Well, if it were easy you would have told her already." Sora sighed. "Listen, Sora, you need to decide here. What's more important; keeping this secret or keeping Kairi as your best friend?" Sora's face took on a look of distress.

"But Riku!" he said, hiding his face in his hands. "What if the secret breaks us apart? Then I'll lose her as a friend anyways!"

"But if you don't tell her you'll use her as a friend, too. It's a risk you need to be willing to take," he grinned, "anyways, Kairi's pretty understanding. Don't you think she'll take it okay?"

"But not like this. I mean, well, Kairi told me, and I quote, 'Sora, don't ever change'. Riku, if I told her this it would change everything! And then…well, then…I don't know. But I'm sure she wouldn't just accept it." Riku sighed but his face still had a grin spread across it.

"Well, it's your decision, Sora." He smirked. "So, what is your secret?" When Sora looked away he chuckled a little. "Oh, c'mon! I'm one of your best friends, aren't I? Your secret's safe with me." Sora sighed, eyeing Riku.

"How can I be so sure I can trust you?" Riku took on a mock look of hurt.

"Sora! How dare you! I thought you trusted me!" he joked, grinning.

"Ugh. Fine, I'll tell you. But if you tell _anyone_, especially Kairi and I found out…you're _dead_, Riku." Riku nodded, still grinning, and Sora leaned in and whispered in his ear, cautiously looking around. Riku laughed.

"That's what I thought." Sora was surprised.

"How could you tell?" Riku laughed again.

"Sora, you might as well write it on a piece of paper and stick it on your back. But, yet…Kairi doesn't seem to pick it up." He shrugged, smirking. "Odd."

"Maybe you're just good at this stuff," Sora suggested, grinning. Riku shrugged, grinning.

"Maybe. Doubt it. It's more likely she's just clueless." Sora hit Riku playfully on the arm.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Riku laughed.

"Okay, okay, chill. I was just kidding. Wow, you really like her." Sora blushed, hitting Riku again and he just continued to laugh lightly.

"Well, I need to go," Riku said, grinning. "I need to give you time to think. Anyways, I have more people to consult with. After all, I do specialize in advice and 'this stuff', as you put it." He chuckled a little. "If you need any more help, call me. After all, Doctor Riku is always there to help, seeing as how generous as he is," he joked.

"Doctor Riku? Hah! That's so lame," Sora said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, hey," he said, laughing again, "don't be so mean, Sora. One day you might hurt someone's feelings. Oh, wait, too late. You already hurt Kairi's." He smirked, knowing just how to annoy Sora and just how far he could go. This was Sora's limit and he knew it. He was going to explode in 5..4..3...2...1.

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF HERE, RIKU!"

'Yep, right on time.' Riku laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'm outta here." He looked back at Sora, but had a serious expression on his face. "Just try to listen what I said, okay? Not telling Kairi will eventually just make everything ten times worse." He smiled, a real smile this time. "See you, Sora. Good luck. If you need help I'm not too far." He chuckled. "After all, where do I have to go?" He walked away, leaving Sora to think. Sora sighed, sitting on the ground and thinking about his conversation with Riku.

'I can't figure out if 'Doctor Riku' helped me or made this even more confusing.' He sighed. 'Well, at least I told someone…now all I gotta do is tell Kairi and I'm set…'


	3. Kairi's Conclusion, Sora's Decision

A/N: Yes, I know I promised the next chapter would be longer. I tried but if I extended this chapter it would just get boring and drag on. The next chapter will be longer, or at least a lot longer than this. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!

**Chapter Three: Kairi's Conclusion, Sora's Decision**

Kairi had thought the events of the pasted couple days over. Lately all she seemed to be doing was thinking; she didn't have much else to do. If she had thought Sora was avoiding her then it was only ten times worse now. He hadn't spoken a word to her since she ran away that night. Whether he was thinking things through as well or just didn't want to talk to her she didn't know. Considering this was Sora, her best friend since childhood, she guessed he would come around. Eventually.

At least she had time to think more. Although she had thought a lot about the possible secrets Sora could be keeping she really couldn't figure it out. She had tried to figure it out by his actions and by the way Riku had acted when he'd told her he knew. He had smirked. 'Well, that helps,' Kairi thought, mentally rolling her eyes. 'Riku is always smirking. But maybe it was for a different reason? I mean, would he have acted differently if it was something bad?' She sighed. 'Think Kairi, think.' She thought about Sora in the past. How he acted, his personality, what kind of secret would cause him to act like this.

She came to no real conclusion, just many conclusions. She had narrowed it down to a couple that really made sense. In the end she wanted to just believe that it was nothing, that Sora was just exaggerating. Or maybe it was the same thing on her mind, as well. Ever since Kairi had gotten back to the island there had been one thing on her mind. Well, two. Sora was one. The second was how their adventures would change everything.

She truly wanted to believe everything would just set itself into place and go back to normal. She wanted to believe that Sora, Riku and her would be best of friends again, like nothing even happened. She wanted to believe all of this. But she knew that this was not the case. The way Sora was acting further proved this. Even Riku, she had noticed, changed at least a little. He might not want to show it but he had. Sora, she realized, changed too, despite her telling him not to so long ago. She realized just how long ago it was. Really, it wasn't all that long. But it had felt like years since she had said those words to Sora, since everything had been right and…well, _normal. _Kairi was saddened a little by her thoughts, even though she didn't want to be. 'Our lives will never be exactly normal again, will they? I mean, how long do we expect to stay here and live in peace together? Something is bound to happen again. Is that's what's wrong with Sora? Is he suffering from the same thoughts I am?' She sighed in frustration, her own thoughts confusing her. 'Now I'm confusing myself. But I need to talk to Sora. I'm sick of not talking. It's not getting us anywhere! It's making me confused and I'm sure Sora's not happy, either. I don't want this stupid secret to ruin my friendship with Sora!' She blushed a little. 'Or maybe even something more than that…' She shook her head and tried to think of what to do next. Sighing, she just decided to wait. She didn't want to directly confront Sora again; she realized the last time that would make things worse. 'C'mon, Sora…' she thought to herself, 'don't keep me waiting too long this time.' And so she had come to a conclusion. She had no clue what Sora's secret was but she was going to wait and find out. Sora would eventually come around and tell her…right? Well, if she knew anything about Sora, he would.

---

Sora paced around the beach, wracking his brain for what to do next. He was really hoping there was no one around, but he was guessing there wasn't. It was later in the evening and he was sure everyone was back at the mainland. "Okay," he said to himself, "I think I have two options." He thought about this and nodded, as if to confirm it to himself. "I can A, tell her and risk her not reacting the way I'm hoping for, or B, not tell her and risk ruining our friendship anyway because she thinks she can't trust me." He sighed. "Right now both of those options make it seem like I lose." He sat on the sand, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh! I could tell her that it's over and there's nothing wrong anymore!" He thought about it and then sighed again. "Nope, Kairi's a lot of things, but she's not stupid." He sighed in frustration. He hard footsteps behind him and whirled around, praying it wasn't Kairi.

It wasn't. It was Riku. He sighed in relief but then glared at his friend. "Riku," he said, irritably, "what are you doing here?" Riku raised a silver brow, smirking a little.

"Last time I checked I'm aloud to freely roam the island," he answered, shrugging. "I wanted to take a walk. Who were you talking to, exactly?" Sora sighed. Riku waited for an answer, his smirk spreading.

"Myself," Sora mumbled finally. "I was trying to figure out what to do."

"And?" Riku pressed. "Did you decide to take my advice?" There was silence for a while as Sora thought his options over one more time. It really was a tough decision. Both ways there was consequences. "Yeah," he answered, finally, "I think I will take your advice…I mean, I really don't have anything to lose." He sighed. "Besides our friendship…"

"Sora, I don't think you need to worry about losing Kairi as your friend," Riku said, sighing.

"Why not?" Sora questioned. "How do you know?" Riku's only answer was a shrug. There was silence between the pair for a while before Riku decided it was time to leave Sora on his own.

"See you, Sora. Good luck with constructing your plan. Don't think too hard, you might break something." And Riku walked away again. Sora rolled his eyes and thought some more. 'What is my plan?' he thought to himself. 'I don't have one!' he sighed. 'Should I just go up and tell her? How will she react? Will she be mad? Sad? Confused? Maybe all three…oh, this is all just one big mess…' He decided the sooner the better. 'Kairi always takes a walk around the beach in the morning. Well, usually. Maybe I'll catch her tomorrow morning and tell her really quickly.' He grinned. 'Yep, that's what I'll do! Perfect.'

Despite what he told himself, Sora was anxious. But he his mind made up, there was no backing out now.

----

A/N: Sorry for the shortness or if it was bad. xD Review anyway, please.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!


	4. Not As Planned

A/N: Heh, this one is short, too. I had to conquer writer's block to get this one written, though. Well, I hope you like this chapter...it took a long time to write, considering how short it is.

Special thanks to those who reviewed!

**Chapter Four: Not As Planned**

Sora took a deep breath. This was it. He was going to tell Kairi right here and right now, right on this beach. He was going to open himself up to her and spill out his secret.

If only it was that simple. Right now he had no idea where Kairi was, or if she was even planning to walk on the beach today. Sora sighed in frustration. If Kairi had to pick a day to skip out on her daily routine why did it have to be _today_?

He walked slowly, scanning the sandy beach before he saw her in the distance. Grinning, he sped up his pace, jogging over to her and creeping up behind her. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder, but she spun around, a alert. She sighed in half relief and half frustration when she saw her friend. "Sora!" she groaned. "Don't sneak up on me like that." Sora only grinned in response but his grin fell when he realized why he was here. Maybe he could delay it for just a little while? He sat down on the sand and Kairi sat down, as well. "Sora," she said, looking at him curiously, "are you sure nothing's been wrong with you lately?" Sora sighed. He knew she would ask something like this.

"Kairi, it's probably not what you think it is. Yes, I'm keeping a secret." He felt guilt creep up on him; keeping a secret from your best friend was pretty low. "I know, I know, keeping a secret from your best friend is wrong, but it's like…" Kairi waited, very interested in Sora's words. Sora sighed in frustration, but continued anyway. "It's like every time I try to tell you I can't. It's like I want to tell you, I really do, but…" he turned away.

"But what, Sora?" Kairi pressed further, wanting answers.

"But I can't." Kairi bit her lip. She didn't know whether she should be angry or not.

"Why not, Sora? Is it that you don't trust me with your secret?" Sora shook his head, surprised.

"I don't understand where you got that from, Kairi. It's not that at all…" he sighed again. "Ever feel butterflies in your stomach?" Kairi raised an eyebrow in question.

"Where did that question come from, Sora?"

"It has to do with this, I promise. Answer the question," he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well…okay." She thought about it. Had she? She smiled a little, but it was a sad smile. Yes, she had. She had felt butterflies in her stomach. Many, many times. All for one person…"Yeah," she answered, finally. "I have." Sora nodded.

"Well that's like what I feel whenever I try to tell you."

"Tell me your secret?" This confused Kairi. "But I don't get it. Can't you just tell me, Sora? What are you afraid of? I will always accept you, always…" Sora shook his head, cutting her off.

"But that's the thing. That's what I'm afraid of. Your reaction," he said, sighing. Kairi sighed, as well.

"Sora, you make no sense. I just told you I'd accept you, even if your secret is something horrible, I'll always accept you, okay? Just tell me!" Kairi said, a little snippy. She was more than a little aggravated right now. It wasn't exactly that she was mad at Sora; it was just that she wanted to know what he was hiding from her.

"But Kairi, you don't---"

"Understand, Sora?" she said, rolling her eyes. "Of course I don't! Because you won't tell me anything!" Sora looked ashamed.

"Kairi, I want to…"

"Then do it! I won't hate you. I can't be that bad, can it, Sora?" she looked at him, her eyes locking with his. He found himself getting lost in her deep eyes and sighed, having given up.

"Okay, Kairi." She smiled and waited. _It took a while but I'm finally going to know. I can't say I'm not a little nervous…_

"I..I l-love you."

Silence. Dead silence that was scaring Sora. Kairi's eyes widened and she shook her head and then quickly got up and jogged away, leaving Sora alone. He shook his head. "You're an idiot, Sora," he said quietly to himself, tears forming in his eyes. "You're a real idiot. You just had to do it, didn't you?" he closed his eyes and felt wetness roll down his cheeks, and he wiped away the single tear angrily. He walked away, intending to be alone for a while. Not like he had much of a choice. Kairi would probably never talk to him again. He was alone.

As he walked, he clasped his hand over his heart. It hurt. He closed his eyes, leaning against a nearby tree. Is this what it feels like…

…when your heart gets broken?

---

Kairi sat on her bed, legs pulled up to her chest. Her heart was pounding in her chest. _H-he loves me?_


	5. Things Will Never Be the Same

A/N: Okay, well, first off I'm sorry if I made anyone dissapointed.

Personally, I thought the secret was obvious from the beginning, but others might have not thought that. I actually did that on purpose, but yeah. xD

Oh well! I hope you still like this chapter! I try.

Thanks again for reviews.

**Chapter Five: Things Will Never Be the Same**

It had been days since Kairi had talked to Sora. She had seen him once, talking to Riku, but she had quickly turned around and walked the other way. And no matter how much she wanted to forget what he said to her she couldn't.

'_I..I l-love you.'_

Those words seemed to keep repeating themselves in her head, over and over again, giving her a constant headache. It wasn't that she hated Sora, that was definitely not it.

It was also not that she didn't return his feelings.

It was more that she was afraid. Afraid of change.

It was kind of a silly thing to be afraid of, or even to dwell too much on. Change was natural, it was bound to happen, but Kairi found it hard to accept it. Everything was supposed to be back to normal when they got home. She wanted it to be, she had hoped it would be…

But now things were changing. She couldn't deny that she herself had been feeling things a normal friend wouldn't for Sora. She knew in her heart she wanted to be with him, that deep down she loved him. But how are you supposed to accept those feelings when you've called that person a friend for so long?

Kairi sighed. She was getting herself all worked up over this. She didn't even want to think what she did to Sora. She closed her eyes and felt tears slowly slip down her cheeks, as she laid back in the cool sand. The sun was setting and the last pieces of sun were slipping away.

Kairi was lost in her own thoughts and unfortunately didn't hear someone behind her. "I can't believe this," Kairi mumbled to herself, sitting up, still unaware of the person behind her. "Why did he have to say that?" she asked herself sadly, to no one in particular. "I mean, yeah, maybe…" she trailed off. "But I mean, come on! Why now? Why can't everything just be the same!" She sighed. "He makes me so confused…I don't know what to think. I mean, I don't hate him, but I know I don't…no, that's lying to myself…but! I can't just…we can't just…" she sighed again in frustration. "This is so ridiculous!" Chuckling from behind her. She quickly whipped around in shock and fear and sighed in relief.

"Talking to yourself?" the person joked. "You're just as bad as Sora." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Riku! You know, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" she sighed. "Oh well. And yes, I was talking to myself, but only because I'm extremely confused. I mean, what am I supposed to do?" Riku shrugged, smirking a little.

"Kairi, I don't think I can tell you what to do. I don't even think I can give you advice at this point. I think you need to do what you think is right," Riku said, shrugging and sitting down next to her on the sand. Kairi was quiet for a few moments, not sure of what to say.

"Is that really all the advice you can give me?" she asked quietly, sadly. She needed advice right now. Badly.

"Nothing besides 'listen to your heart'. But I'm sure you've heard that plenty times." Riku grinned. "Everything will be fine. I can't exactly promise it will be, but I can hope and guess it will be. I'm sure it'll all work out in the end." Another moment of silence as Kairi thought over Riku's words. She sighed, finally.

"…Riku…if me and Sora…" Riku waited, "well, you know…become…well…" Riku smirked and Kairi became a cherry color, her cheeks heating up.

"No, I don't think I do," Riku said, smirking. Kairi rolled her eyes and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"You know, _together_," she hissed finally. She sighed again before taking another pause. "What will you do?" Riku shrugged.

"Be happy, I guess?"

"Are you sure you'll be okay with it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it would be…you know…changing things!" Riku laughed a little.

"Kairi, change isn't anything to be afraid of or dislike. It's bound to happen. I think you noticed how much me, you and Sora changed. I think you realized our lives will probably never be the same. But maybe it's for the best." He shrugged again before grinning. "I knew this whole time Sora liked you, if you hadn't guessed. I knew you guys would eventually be together from the moment we got back to this island. It was obvious. It was…well, bound to happen," Riku finished, nodding as if to confirm what he said. Kairi smiled.

"So, you're okay with it?" Riku nodded again.

"The question is…are you?" Kairi sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"I don't know Riku, I just don't know," she felt like crying again, but she forced the tears back, set on not making a fool of herself. Riku nodded and smiled, although it was a sad kind of smile.

"Want my advice?"

"Yes!"

"Talk to him." Kairi sighed.

"Do I have to take it…?"

"No, but it would be for the best…"

"Fine," Kairi mumbled, standing up and brushing herself off. The sky was getting darker and stars were beginning to shine. "Can I wait 'till tomorrow?" she asked, grinning. Riku chuckled.

"I think that's acceptable." Kairi giggled a little.

"Bye, Riku," she said, about to turn around and leave, "and thanks." He nodded, grinning.

"Bye, Kairi," he said, waving lazily from his spot still on the sand, "and you're welcome." She nodded, gave one last small smile and hurried off.

---

Later that night, Kairi sat in her bed, thinking over the day. "I guess thing's can't ever be the same," she said, sadly, "but Riku was right. Maybe it's for the best."

That night in her sleep, Kairi had a dream…a dream she wished desperately was a reality, despite herself.

_Sora sighed, took in a deep breath and came out with it._

"_I..I l-love you." Only this time instead of being silent and then running, Kairi smiled. She stepped closed to Sora and nodded._

"_I feel the same way, Sora. I love you too." Sora looked surprised._

"_Really, Kairi?" Kairi giggled and nodded, bouncing on her toes a little._

"_Of course, silly," she chirped, smiling bigger now. "Why did you not want to tell me that?" she leaned forward, and she was pretty sure he leaned forward too…_

_They were so close…lips almost touching…._

Kairi woke up from her dream suddenly, tears in her eyes. "No," she whispered to no one, her room empty, "things will never be the same, ever…" she closed her eyes, blinking out tears.

"Because I love you too, Sora," she whispered into the night.


	6. An Understanding

A/N: Don't have much to say this time around. xD

Thanks for the reviews, once again!

**Chapter Six: An Understanding**

It was early morning, the sun just rising, and Sora was walking the beach of the islet that was separate from that of the mainland. The little island that held so many memories. Kairi hadn't taken a walk on this island since he had confessed to her; he knew she was avoiding him, and it only made him more ashamed.

Furthermore, he hadn't seen her since. Yes, maybe little glimpses here and there; but they hadn't spoken a word. Kairi didn't wave happily at him, smile and call him over. Kairi didn't talk to him. Kairi didn't even give him a second glance. It made him guilty, it made him saddened. He felt depressed and lonely.

He wished, deep inside, that he had never listened to Riku's advice. _I ruined my chances with her! _He scolded himself inwardly. _I ruined our friendship…_ He was blaming himself for it all. Even though it might not be his fault for her reaction it was his fault he confessed at all. It was his fault he even showed any sign of hiding any thing from her. At this moment he was even blaming himself for ever developing feelings of more than a sister-brother kind of love, the thing he had always thought he felt for her.

He was sitting there, thinking it all through, sulking, and he didn't realize there was someone behind him. "…S-Sora?" Sora turned his head, seeing the source of the timid, quiet voice. "I…I think we need to talk." Sora gulped, but nodded. It was Kairi. He waited for her to go on. "Well, um, I know it must have taken a lot to confess that to me…" Sora only nodded. It had been extremely difficult to confess his feelings to Kairi. "But, well…it's not that…I…" Sora sighed, shaking his head.

"Listen, Kairi," he said, "I understand, really. You don't need to explain it." Kairi nodded, smiling.

"Good, Sora. I was hoping you would understand," she said, happily. "Now we can just go from there." Sora smiled, too, although it was a sad kind of smile.

"Yeah, now we can go back to being friends," he said. Kairi gave him a confused look.

"Friends?" she questioned. Sora nodded.

"Since you don't like me that way." Kairi opened her mouth to say something, but Sora continued. "I know that it was sudden. But since a long time ago, I've realized I've been developing these feelings for you. Before the whole adventure thing I'd dismissed it as a sibling kind of love, because we were such good friends." He sighed, shaking his head and looking at the ground. "But, I mean…when we were separated from each other…I was so scared. I was scared I was going to lose you and never see you again. I didn't admit it, obviously. But I felt it." He smiled sadly. "It's okay, though. I can move on. There's just one thing I want though, Kairi." Kairi didn't say anything, she was shocked by Sora's words and the depth of them. "I want us to still be friends. I hope I didn't ruin our friendship." He started to walk away, but Kairi quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. She shook her head and she was sure there were tears running down her cheeks. Sora's words had really gotten to her. "No, Sora," she said, "you don't understand it all!" Sora sighed.

"What don't I understand? I think I understand what's going on perfectly, Kairi." Kairi sighed and Sora looked away, but listened to her and waited for her to speak. Kairi took a deep breath.

"It's not that I don't like you, is what I was trying to say before. I know you probably think I don't by the way I reacted. But it was just…I just felt like it was the easiest thing to do." Sora looked at her, face scrunched up in confusion. Kairi felt some satisfaction that she had succeeded in confusing _him_ this time, even though she didn't know why. "I ran because I was afraid. I mean, think of it, Sora. Me, Riku and you were all separated from each other for so long. I just wanted to come back to the island, all three of us, and just enjoy it." She smiled sadly, bitterly and bit her lip. "I mean, really. How long do you think we can stay like this, Sora? In peace together, with nothing between us?" she shook her head. "Not with our current lives. The moment our island was submerged in darkness that night was the moment our lives changed forever." Sora was surprised now, listening to Kairi's words. What was she getting at? She sighed. "What I'm saying is, I wanted things to be like before. Together, friends, not a care in the world…but how can we do that? How could I fool myself? We are who we are." She shrugged. "There's nothing to change that. And I think even before things weren't like I wanted them to be." She smiled. "I'm sorry, Sora. You shouldn't be." Sora stared at her, wide-eyed.

"No, I was the one who ruined it. I mean, we could still go back and it could be like before…" Kairi shook her head, grinning.

"Sora, that's impossible. You know it's impossible. We all changed. We all grew up. Even if we didn't go through all this adventure we would still have changed. People don't stay the same, neither do feelings. And I was wrong to be afraid of change. Like a very wise person once told me, change is bound to happen, so I think we should just let it happen." Sora smiled.

"Are you sure, Kai? Are you sure that you're okay with the changes?" Kairi shrugged and grinned.

"What choice do I have, really? I mean, I'll get used to them." There was silence for a while, but it was a comfortable silence. Finally, Kairi broke it. "…You too, Sora." Sora looked at her, confused.

"Huh?"

"You too," she repeated, "you said, 'I love you', right? Well, you too." Sora's eyes widened.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah, I just realized it while thinking last night…I love you too, Sora. I'm sorry that I made you believe I didn't. I made myself believe I didn't, too." Sora smiled. More silence between them. Sora got up.

"I think I should go," he said, "I promised I'd meet Riku." Kairi nodded.

"Bye, then, Sora…" she felt awkward again all of the sudden.

"Bye, Kairi…" they stared at each other for a while before Sora turned and walked away. Kairi sighed.

"Now we have an understanding…what now?"


	7. Together Forever, Destinies Intertwined

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. I had really bad writer's block while trying to write this, so I hope it's an okay ending for this story.

I hope you enjoyed the story, and thanks for the reviews, once again!

Well, here's the last chapter.

Enjoy.

**Chapter Seven: Together Forever, Our Destinies Intertwined**

Kairi smiled to herself sadly, thinking about the past days events, gazing out at the ocean. The sun had set and there were stars in the sky, twinkling above. In a way, things had turned out perfect. But it wasn't all that simple. For some reason, even though both her and Sora knew of each other's feelings they _still_ chose to avoid each other. Why, Kairi didn't know. She just knew that things were far from perfect still.

She knew she had to do something. While before she might have doubted her feelings, now she knew that it was just pointless to ignore them anymore. She knew she loved Sora, and the only thing that ever stopped her from believing it was her fear of change; it was just her holding onto her friendship with Sora. But now, since Sora knew how she felt, and she knew how Sora felt, what was the point?

She sighed, laying back and gazing at the night sky. She smiled, watching a shooting star fly across the sky.

"I wish…"

---

"…to be with Kairi forever."

The whispered words made Sora smile to himself, hoping his wish would be granted. He didn't want to be separated from Kairi anymore. He knew, technically, he would be…but he also hoped that him and Kairi would last, that even though a simple friendship seemed impossible now, that they wouldn't fade. He wished that instead of fading out they would be like stars in the sky; seemingly twinkling forever, never burning out, never fading, just shining. He shook his head.

Honestly he had been trying to not see her much. The thought that she liked him back had surprised him, especially after the way she reacted. He knew it was childish and wrong to ignore what was there, but he didn't know what to do.

But he had been thinking lately, and then it had come to him…it was odd, but he just knew it was what he wanted to do. It was just a feeling…

There was a legend on this island. No one exactly knew if it was true or not, and Sora didn't even know if anyone currently on this island had ever tried it. He remembered wanting to try it multiple times; of course he didn't but he had thought about it.

The paopu fruit. Supposedly if two people shared this fruit their destinies would be intertwined; they would be together, no matter what. Even while apart they would be together, sharing a sort of bond that could never be broken. _Forever. _Sora smiled to himself.

He stood up, brushing excess sand off himself that had stuck to his clothes and grinned. "Well…better go find a paopu fruit…" he muttered to himself quietly, shaking his head.

---

"Kairi!" Sora called out, grinning and running over to the red-head. Kairi turned in surprised, smiling at him.

"Hi, Sora!" she chirped happily, still mildly surprised. She looked at him, confused. She knew that look. That grin on his face…it was all too familiar. He was up to something. "What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. It felt…like old times. Different. But yet…the same, in a way. It made Kairi feel happy. Sora shrugged, and smiled innocently. "Oh, nothing…anyway, did you see the shooting star?" Kairi nodded, smiling happily and laying back in the sand.

"It was beautiful," she said, thinking about it. "I made a wish, too. Did you, Sora?" she asked him. Sora nodded, smiling too.

"Yeah, I made a wish," he said, "what did you wish for, Kairi?" He looked at her carefully. Kairi giggled.

"If I told you then it wouldn't come true, right?" Sora shook his head, grinning.

"I guess not." There was silence for a while, but it was a very comfortable silence and the pair spent it looking up at the stars, twinkling above them. Finally, Sora spoke again. "Remember…that legend that was going around the island? That everyone knew of?" he smiled. "You know, the paopu fruit?" Kairi nodded, smiling.

"Of course I do," she said, "about the star-shaped fruit that supposedly intertwined the destinies of those who share it." She nodded to confirm this. "Why?" she added curiously, staring at him.

"Do you believe in it?" Kairi thought about it.

"Well, I guess," she said, but then raised an eyebrow. "Why, though?" Sora didn't answer, he just grinned. He took a deep breath.

"Well…would you share a paopu fruit with me, Kairi?" Kairi's eyes widened, but she smiled, only nodding. Sora let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and smiled, too, taking the paopu fruit from behind his back, which he had been keeping out sight the whole time. It was dark, and so it had not been hard. The two smiled at each other as they shared the yellow star-shaped fruit under the moonlight, and of course the stars, ever twinkling with their seemingly everlasting light above.

When the fruit was done, Kairi smiled, shaking her head at Sora. "I guess this means that our destinies are intertwined now." Her smiled brightened, and Sora realized just how beautiful she was in the moonlight. "It's like a promise, Sora. A promise that we'll be together forever." Sora nodded, smiling and opening his mouth to speak, but Kairi continued. "And you have to promise me something else." Sora nodded, waiting. "No more secrets. No more avoiding. Promise to not keep anything from me, please? I'll do the same." Sora nodded.

"Of course," he said. Kairi smiled, nodding and looking into his eyes, finding sincerity. She found herself getting lost in the blue pools with glimmered, almost as bright as the stars even in darkness. "I love you Kairi," slipped of his lips, a quiet whisper before Kairi felt his lips on her own. It was a soft, sweet, but passionate kiss. The feeling was amazing. Nothing had ever felt so right, so wonderful, so…_perfect._ When it was over, Kairi shook her head, her smile bright.

"I love you too, Sora." Sora smiled, wrapping his arms around her. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, just basking in the feeling.

Eventually it ended, but what didn't end was them. Kairi and Sora. Their destinies were intertwined, forever. Even when they were apart they were together.

Secrets told, feelings shared, nothing standing between them.

Together forever. Just like stars in the night sky, never fading, never burning out.


End file.
